Little Snow White
by Rhenellen
Summary: White has always been seen as the color of purity and innocence, associated with things such as angels. Despite being born with pure white hair, Shirayuki was nothing like those ethereal beings in the Heavens. A snow woman with a heart of ice? Then yes. (Being Rewritten!)
1. Once Upon A Time

**To those who don't know me, I'm Rhenellen or at least the Rhen part of it. I'm the main writer of this account, Ellen is the one who comes up with the ideas. I've written another story called _The Sea, You, and I_ (Assassination Classroom and OC protagonist) and if you're a fan of the anime or the manga then check it out if you like.**

 **We're planning to write more stories in the nearby future. For now, this is our second Fanfiction. Yay.**

 **Forgive me if there are grammar or spelling mistakes and thanks for checking the story out. Read and review. If you're not interested, then you can move on to another story.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Once Upon A Time**

Moving to a new country was difficult, this especially applied to a certain red head that was walking the streets of Los Angeles.

' _But I feel like I'm in trouble!'_ The individual thought, glancing at the native boys running by him. _'…I'm sure my English will get better, but…Why didn't I manage to make any friends?! Is it because I don't look fun to be with? I don't think I appear gloomy...'_ he began to scratch the back of his head in irritation. _'I never thought I'd need to think about how to get a friend!'_

"Hey." An icy voice suddenly said in Japanese. He snapped out of his stupor and came face to face with a petite girl with shocking snow white hair and melted silver eyes. And he thought his red hair stood out. Another boy with dark hair stood next her. "We don't have enough people. Do you want to play with us?" her emotionless voice sounded out of place with the image of the cute, pale girl wearing pink shorts, a white tank top, a navy jacket tied around her waist.

"Don't go off scaring him, now." The taller, dark-haired boy with his long bangs covering one eye lightly chided with a smile. He wore an orange shirt and pale blue jean shorts as he held a basketball in one hand. "Sorry about her. We're shorthanded, want to come and join us for a game of basketball?"

"Huh? Yeah..." then he suddenly realized, "Wait, what?! Japanese?!"

"I thought you might be Japanese too! I came last year. What's your name?" the other boy asked.

"Kagami Taiga."

"I'm Himuro Tatsuya. Nice to meet you." He introduced and turned to the albino girl. "And this is Shirayuki Hakuoh. She's really quiet but she's a nice person when you get to know her. Everyone calls her Snow for her…you know what."

Kagami nodded in understanding. Her white hair and pale skin definitely reminded him of a snow woman. And her cold voice added to the effect.

"Himuro, the others are waiting." The little girl reminded him in a soft voice.

"You know basketball?" he asked while spinning the ball on a finger.

"Yeah, a little from sports class…"

As the three walked to the nearby courts, one of the boys there turned and called for the dark-haired boy, **"Hey Tatsuya, did you find someone?"**

" **Yeah, his name's Taiga!"** he answered back in fluent English.

" **Great, Taiga and Snow will play on Tatsuya's side then!"**

The game started with Himuro having the ball as he was being guarded by another boy. Even so, the dark-haired boy easily maneuvered and did a three-pointer. The ball went in with the swish sound of the net. Kagami watched in amazement at the boy's skills. The next round started as Shirayuki dribbled the ball at the middle of the court.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kagami doubted in a whisper.

Himuro, who was next to him, smiled in confidence and told him, "Don't worry about her. You should feel sorry for the guy guarding her."

Hearing this peaked Kagami's interest as he watched Shirayuki dribble the ball at an even pace, still standing at her same spot. She took a deep breath before sprinting towards the hoop. The one guarding her reacted. She continued running and it seemed as if she was going to collide with into the guy but immediately leaped backwards and finished off with a three pointer like Himuro.

"Nice one, Hakuoh!" Himuro congratulated, lightly slapping her back after the ball went in.

"Ouch…"

' _They're amazing!'_ Kagami thought, after watching them play. _'Even a beginner like me can tell!'_

" **Damn it, Tatsuya! You beat me again!"**

" **How did you do that move?"** another American asked Shirayuki, who wore the look of indifference.

They continued playing until the sun started to set. The three kids walked home together, carrying along their backpacks.

"Hey. Himuro-kun, how did you make friends with everyone when you look so gloomy?" Kagami asked out of the blue.

The boy in question stopped walking and turned to him slightly hurt. "That was uncalled for..."

"Albeit true…" Shirayuki murmured from her position.

"That's harsh!" complained Himuro, looking more hurt hearing it from her.

"I talked with people, but somehow they don't feel like close friends to me! Like there's some distance!" he explained in slight frustration. "Is it because of racial dis…ah!?" he forgot the word that he wanted to say.

Himuro chuckled, understanding what he was getting at. "I think it's nothing of that sort! I think you didn't 'appeal' enough."

"Appeal?" Kagami asked while Shirayuki tilted her head, not comprehending what he meant.

"Like what are you good at, what do you like." Himuro described as he casually dribbled the basketball. Shirayuki nodded in understanding. "You need to show something that makes people understand who you are."

"For me, it's basketball." He said, holding the orange ball close to him. "For Shirayuki, it's music." She nodded. "You need to know yourself before trying to make people understand who you are. If you're good, they'll respect you."

"I have nothing of the sorts…" Kagami confessed, scratching the back of his head again. _'Something I'm good at?'_

"In that case, why don't you try basketball?" Shirayuki spoke up.

"Huh?"

"We'll teach you." Himuro offered, leaving no room for the red head to speak.

Shirayuki watched the two boys practice just about every day. Once in a while, she would give out pointers or clarify when Himuro began to say something Kagami couldn't understand – which was sixty percent of the time.

"Taiga's good at this!" Himuro remarked at the boy's talent for the game. "I'd never have thought you can master it that fast! And you made friends along the way. You'll be fine now."

"Even if you never learn to keep your cool." Shirayuki added.

"What?!"

The girl hid behind Himuro's back while sticking her tongue out at him and her eyes dimly sparkled in amusement. He grasped his fist annoyed that he knew that he couldn't do anything back at her – out of the three; Shirayuki was definitely the fastest and most agile of the boys. The black head ended up trying to calm the two down. Once the argument ended without any casualties, the three kids continued to walk.

Kagami chuckled at which Himuro questioned him. "What are you laughing about?"

"Well, I don't have any siblings, but if I had an older brother, I imagine he'd be kind of like you." Kagami voiced out his thought.

The albino head nodded, "I can see that too…Himuro would make a good older brother."

Himuro's eyes widened at their opinions of him before leaving the two. He walked up to a nearby store and bought something they couldn't see. He came back with three rings in hand. He gave one to Kagami and the other to Shirayuki. Hers was the only one that was different, it was slightly smaller to fit her slim fingers and was much thinner as well.

"You want us to have this?" Shirayuki wondered aloud.

"I just bought it from the store – not real silver though." He put on his ring and brought his fist up. "This is the proof that shows we're siblings!"

Kagami grinned widely and put on his ring as well and raised it against Himuro's. The brothers laughed. "But…it'll get in the way of playing basketball…" Shirayuki interrupted with a deadpan expression, the touching atmosphere broke as she still held hers between her thumb and index finger.

Having not have thought of that Himuro tried coming up with a solution. "Ahh…hang it on a necklace or something."

The girl sighed. _'Boys are truly hopeless…'_ and then she remembered. "Oh, I remembered that I have to tell you two something important." The two looked at her direction. "I'm going to be moving soon." She announced in a detached voice as if not understanding the grand importance of her own words.

"WHAT!" the exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"I just got the news today." She answered.

"When will you be leaving?!" Kagami asked, still in shock.

"In about a month at best."

"Then as long as you have this ring, it proves we're siblings no matter what!" Himuro declared, putting the ring on her finger. The two brothers hugged her, not wanting her to leave as well.

* * *

 _And that was how little Snow White met a fiery Red Tiger – the color of passion. A tale of adventure awaits the pale girl. May little Snow White walk her own path, letting nothing stain her and grant others blessings..._

 _Next Up: Her path of destiny shall lead little Snow White to the Pale Ghost with a tragic past in the newly built kingdom of Seirin. Perhaps it'll take a few years before that may come into play but there is no denying the fact that it will happen. How else could the story continue if it didn't?_

* * *

 **If you have any ideas you want me to do in this Fanfiction, then post it in the reviews. Ellen will write back to you whether it's manageable since she's in charge of writing back to you guys and the storyline.**

 **Honestly, I'm not sure but if you want to ship Shirayuki with someone but if you want you can comment in, again, the reviews. Albeit, it won't be a main focus (more like fluff than anything) unless you want to see a spin-off or omake of it in the later chapter (if I continue writing this that is).**

 **At the end of every chapter, I'll to add like a snippet of a "fairy tale" scene (more of a preview). If you do not understand who is who at the end, I'll clarify it here at the end of the story.**

 **Also before you spam me about Shirayuki's name and saying something like, "Shouldn't it be _shiro_ not _shira_ for white?," well it's actually both. The meaning of her name is: Shirayuki(surname) means "white snow" and Hakuoh(first name) can be roughly translated into"white phoenix."**

 **Snow White = Shirayuki**

 **Red Tiger = Kagami**

 **Pale Ghost = Kuroko**

 **Oh, and happy birthday to Kise because I _just_ realized this when I finished writing.**


	2. A Pale Ghost In Spring

**Now here is where the real story starts. Chapters will be at an average of an entire episode so it's more or less positive to say that chapters will be over 4,000 or possibly 5,000 words depending on how much effort I'll put into writing. This chapter came out much longer than I'd expected which is a good thing.**

 **Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks you for reading and review if possible.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Pale Ghost In Spring**

It was a fairly long ride on plane to reach Japan from England, her birthplace and final destination. Her trip around the world for the past five years was definitely more than a luxury an average person would be able to afford so she was not one to pout at this luxury.

A slim girl standing at the height of 167 cm wearing casual, pale-colored clothing that matched her even paler complexion and pure white hair strolled out of the Haneda Airport as she hummed a random tune.

Only a week was left until school in Japan were to start once more. Of course Shirayuki had already chosen the high school she wanted to attend to so she didn't have to worry. All that was left was to get used to the pace here and settle in.

' _I wonder if Bakagami is here…'_

* * *

It was spring as the sakura petals littered the ground. Seirin Private High School has only been opened for barely two years and the second years were very eager to recruit more members into their clubs. The front entrance was packed with freshmen. In the midst of the crowd was a lone girl ignoring all that was around her despite some of the stares.

" _Interested in rugby?!"_

" _Have you ever played shogi?!"_

" _You got to baseball if you're Japanese!"_

" _Swimming! It feels great!"_

What made her stick out like a sore thumb was her long, pale white locks that were tied into two low ponytails as two snowflake hair pins held her fringes to the side of her face. Her melted silver eyes that looked dead made it hard for those to read what the girl was thinking. She wore the school's signature uniform and slung her bag over her shoulders without a care.

"I can't move forward! Bring a snowplow!" some guy snapped.

"We haven't moved more than 5 meters in ten minutes." His friend complained.

Despite the cramped spaces and little breakthroughs, the white head was still able to gracefully navigate through the area, ducking for fast swinging arms and sidestepping other's legs. All while staring at particularly nothing.

"That's it, let's go the bulldozer way!"

"You're taking it too far…" the other commented.

Ignoring all the screaming, she had only one place she wanted to go to. The girl walked wherever her feet lead her. Strangely enough, her answer somehow came in the form of a cat-like senior handing out fliers with his two buddies.

"Basketball! Basketball club! How'd you like to join the basketball club?!" the cat-like male hollered over the neighboring bystanders.

"Koganei, you can't be serious." A black-haired guy scolded, catching his attention.

"How else am I supposed to say it?" he asked back.

"New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs some serious help!" the guy demonstrated back.

Koganei sweatdropped and leaned away, "I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki."

' _That was a joke?'_ the white-haired girl nonchalantly thought, not understanding the pun. At best she could understand that they were trying to pass out flyers. She was at least two meters away from the trio watching them before she decided to step up.

"Excuse me, is this the basketball club?" she politely asked, successfully gaining their attention.

The three turned their heads to see a girl with white hair and light gray eyes. They had a bit of pink on their cheeks. _'Cute~'_

"Y-yes, there isn't a female basketball club but the manager position is free if you'd like to apply for that." The one named Izuki replied. "I can show you the way if you like." He offered.

The white-haired shook her head. "That's alright but I can go by myself. I'm sure it's not too far from here."

Izuki told her where there table was located and she bowed her head in thanks before heading off to sign up. Along the way she saw a flash of light blue before it disappeared. For a split second, they locked eyes before breaking apart and returned walking like nothing happened.

Anyways, she found the desk was occupied by a boy and girl. The girl being a brunette while the other had glasses and dark hair.

"Is this the basketball club?" she coolly chirped, slightly startling them. "I'd like to join."

When the brunette looked up, she jumped and glomped on her. "Finally! A beautiful flower has emerged in this den of wild, disgusting beasts!"

"Hey!" her partner retorted.

"So are you here to apply for the position as manager?" the brunette calmed down and they took their seats. "I'm Aida Riko, the coach. The scary one in glasses here is Hyuga Junpei, the captain of the basketball team." She pointed to the boy who twitched in annoyance. "Have a seat." She offered before inspecting the pale girl. _'She has sharp eyes…'_ Riko detected.

The girl put on a small smile and introduced herself, "My name is Shirayuki Hakuoh. If possible I want to play in matches too, but I can be the manager if you want." She said, her voice sounded like a wind chime if you were to overlook the cold undertone.

They look slightly taken aback. "You want to play in the matches? You do know this is a boys' basketball club right and do you even know how to play?"

Shirayuki nodded, "I've been playing when I was in elementary back in America and I want to help as much as possible."

"A-America!" they exclaimed in shock.

She nonchalantly nodded, as if ignoring their sudden outburst – which she did. "I lived there until around five or six years ago and came back to Japan." She explained and left out that it was actually a trip around the world part. But it's not like they needed to know that. "I've seen you play last year and I hope I can be of any help."

Now they seem touched. Riko gripped her fists, striking a passionate stance. "Shirayuki-chan…" she started with her bangs covering her eyes. The tension was thick. "Your more than welcome to join!" she bursted in tears her hugged the poor girl again. "Hyuga, give her the registration form!"

The taller boy gave her a pen and paper as he then pried a crying Riko away.

The white-haired girl felt more relax. One, being that her senior was now calmed down and wasn't suffocating her. The other being that she can basketball in her high school year. Even if she was also assigned as the team's manager, it didn't matter. Shirayuki picked up the pencil and began filling in the form.

"Well, write your name and student ID number here. Then the middle school you come from and your goals. Of course that one is arbitrary, so put anything you want." Riko pointed out. "Oh, and can you please see me in front of the gymnasium right after class?"

 _Shirayuki Hakuoh_

 _ID #: *******_

 _Junior High School: ******** ******_

 _Reason: To help the basketball team_

"There." And she handed back the paper and got up. "Thank you for letting me join Aida-senpai, Hyuga-senpai." She silently thanked while she bowed. Soon she grabbed her bag and left.

"Kawaii~" Riko squealed. "Finally a girl. And so polite too. Now that there's a manager, I can relax a bit." Even Hyuga had to agree.

"Let's see here. One, two…about ten persons so far." She counted the filled in papers. "Just a few more would be nice. Well, we're just getting started. We're a new school. If we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year." She smiled like a villain.

Hyuga looked at her in uncertainty, "Are you putting pressure on your captain?"

"Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?" she shot back.

The poor guy slouched in surrender. "I'll do my best. I will do my best." In a tired voice.

"I wonder how the recruitment is going." Riko thought out loud. "If they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be…" she was cut off.

There in front of her was a tall, scary red-head holding Koganei by the collar as if he were an animal. "The new students are here." He weakly announced while crying.

"Is this the basketball club?" the one holding him spoke. The two looked up and gaped at the enormous height of the guy.

"Yeah." She nodded, breaking out of her trance.

"I want to join." He forcefully took a seat and dropped the cat-like boy like a rag doll. "The basketball club."

"Um, welcome, welcome." Riko handed him a cup of iced tea. "Wait a minute. I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so someone of your build would be…" once again she didn't get to finish.

"I don't care. I'm going after I leave my name." he continued and filled out the form but left one box.

"You don't have a reason for joining?" she observed.

"Not really." Was his answer as he crash the cup in one hand. "Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan." As he was about to walk away, he threw the cup into the trashcan without looking back and walked away. It went in with perfect accuracy.

The second he was out of hearing distance, Koganei could only say one thing to describe him, "He's terrifying! Is he really a first year high school student?"

"He's one in a million." A voice commented.

Koganei got up and faced Izuki who was standing next to Mitobe. "You! Where have you been hiding?"

"Kagami Taiga." Hyuga read. "He went to middle school in America. Must have learned from the source. I wonder if the white-haired girl and him are connected in some way."

"Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary." Riko remarked.

"Hey. You forgot this club request." Said Koganei, eyeing a stray paper.

She took the piece of paper. "Oh, sorry. Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuya… Huh? I was here the whole time, but I don't remember him at all." she looked at the paper more closely. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Is there something wrong?" Hyuga asked.

"H-He's from the Teiko basketball club!" she announced.

"Teiko? You mean _the_ Teiko?"

"Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!" she deduced in excitement.

Hyuga looked at the form. "Generation of Miracles…" he recalled. "That famous group?"

Riko nodded but then began to pull her hair in frustration. "Why can't I remember that golden egg's face? And that those two that came from America. This year's first years are _ridiculous!_ "

* * *

The bell rang, dismissing the students from class. Since it was the first day, they didn't do much besides introductions and explaining goals and whatnot. Now it was time to visit the gym where Riko told her to meet up at. And because Shirayuki is also a player, the coach wanted her to come a bit early for something.

Walking to the gym, the white head found her coach waiting in front of the doors.

"Ah! Shirayuki-chan, over here!" Riko called as she waved her hands, signaling her to come over. "Since you're also a player, I have to review your stats. Follow me."

Riko and Aika walked inside the gym, to the lockers. "You'll have to take your shirt off so I can your physical status."

She slowly nodded and undressed her top part. It's not like she's doing it in front of a guy or anything.

Without her top part on, her body revealed to be a C-cup. This had made Riko quite annoyed. She figure looked delicate but it was sturdier than what appearances had to show.

"Hmm…" Riko observed from top to bottom before nodding. "You're good. You can put your shirt back on now. To be honest, your starts are actually higher than I'd expect but are you sure you'll manage on the boys' basketball team?"

Shirayuki buttoned up her uniform shirt before answering. "…I'm sure I'll manage. Besides, physical stats aren't the only thing in basketball."

Riko still looked doubtful, "I see…Well, I'm sure the boys are all here right now, so let's get out of the lockers."

The two came out and saw that the gym was more crowded with people. The freshmen were mostly conversing with one another. As Riko called them over, Shirayuki who stood on the sidelines observed the players.

A mop of blue hair caught her attention. It was the same light blue during the club recruitment. This time, he was in a plain white shirt staring ahead with a passive expression. She wondered why no one had noticed him yet despite his hard-to-miss colored hair. But then again, the freshmen have yet to notice her and her pale white hair either. Speaking of odd colored hair, it looks like an old childhood friend was in the same team as well. Instinctively a thought came to her. _'This is going to be an interesting high school life.'_

"Hey isn't that manager cute?" Shirayuki overheard one of the freshmen said.

"She's a second year, right?" the guy's friend whispered. "But that's true! If she was just a bit sexier…"

Thankfully Hyuga was there to knock there head from behind before they could continue such fantasies. "You're wrong, idiots!" he proclaimed, ignoring the two's cry of pain in their head.

"I'm the boy basketball club's coach." The brunette announced with a smile. "Aida Riko, nice to meet you!"

The shock of the boys echoed in the gym. "Eeeh!"

Seeing as it was the perfect timing to make her first debut, she got up and walked next to the coach. "Shirayuki Hakuoh. I'm the manager, excuse us for the confusion. Oh, and I'm also going to be playing with you guys so I'm looking forward to play with you."

At least they seem satisfied about one thing. They a got an even cuter girl as their manager! Although they were also confused on why she was on the _boys'_ basketball team but after the Riko/coach drama, they decided it was best not to say anything.

"…We'll then, first take off your shirts." Riko then declared. No shame included.

Once again, their cry echoed inside the gym as the boys thought of only one word, _'Why?!'_

But in the end they took off their shirts and formed a line up. Their faces were sweaty as Riko observed them like how she did Shirayuki's.

"You." Riko pointed. "Your instantaneous strength is weak. I guess you must be around fifty steps for twenty seconds on the quick ladder training, right? If you want to play basketball you'll want to improve that a bit."

"Are you kidding…!? It's right…" the guy said.

"What the hell!?"

"Just by looking at your body…?" someone else thought. After she told him his weakness and including the rest of the men.

"The father of that girl is a sports train. He was always recording data in order to make training menus. It's a special skill gained after spending every day at his workplace looking at muscles and data. By look at someone's body, that girl's eyes see all its abilities and stats in numbers." Hyuga explained. _'Well, that's not the only reason why she's the coach though…'_

Riko stopped at a certain tall, red-haired boy. _'What the hell!? These numbers are by far above everyone else's… These aren't the stats of a boy in first year of high school! On top of that, I can't even estimate his potential… This is…raw talent!'_ Unknowingly, she started to drool. _'We've hit a jackpot!'_

"Aida-senpai, how long are you going to daydream." Aika probed to wake her from her trance.

Unfortunately though, Kagami's attention sharply steered towards the white-haired girl. **"Snow?! What are you doing here?!"** his sudden outburst drew the attention of others as well. It was in English so most didn't understand what he said.

" **You finally just realized?"** Shirayuki lazily mocked with a deadpan expression. "I know you were slow when it comes to thinking but to _finally_ realize my presence now is quite an achievement. Especially when I had _already_ introduced myself just ten minutes ago. **You are truly an idiot Taiga."** She stated as she kept switching between English and Japanese.

This earned him a tick mark and a few peaked interests from the others.

" **Hey! I didn't expect you of all people to be here. I thought you moved to Europe!"** he retorted in English.

"I did. **And how is** _ **'he'**_ **doing.** " She asked.

Kagami knew who she meant and just the thought made him scratch behind his head. **"Don't know."**

"You truly are worthless…" she murmured in Japanese for all to hear.

"Hey!"

"Oh? Do you two know each other?" Riko asked wondering about their relationship.

A sigh passed through Shirayuki's lips. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago. I used to live in the States and met him through basketball and another childhood friend. We mostly played basketball together in elementary until the end of third grade, I moved somewhere else. I've only been here in Japan for about a week. It's my birthplace."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You were born in Japan and then at one point moved to America for a few years and then had to move again. Then you came back to Japan again about a week ago. Am I right?" Izuki clarified.

The snow girl nodded in satisfaction but still wore the mask of indifference. "Well, you're almost there. The truth is I was travel in different places in the past six years." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"So you were traveling across the world?!" they exclaimed. She nonchalantly nodded as the stares were on her. Even Kagami was surprised. Sure she told him she was going to travel somewhere far away but he wasn't expecting the around-the-world kind of traveling.

When she had enough of explaining, she faced Riko, her coach. "Getting back on track… Riko I think you've forgot to see someone?" noting the light blue-haired male that was last in line.

"Ah, really? ...Huh?" She began looking around. "Was Kuroko-kun here?"

"Ah! That's the guy from Teiko Middle School…" a newbie mentioned.

"Teiko, you mean _the_ Teiko."

"Kuroko! Is Kuroko here?" Riko called out.

It confused her that no one could see the obvious 'Kuroko Tetsuya' and his bright blue hair of his. She could see him perfectly.

After calling out for his name, Riko decided he was here. This caused her to sigh in slight annoyance. "Aida-senpai…He's right in front of you…" The boy in question widened his eyes by a mere fraction before it returned to a normal stoic.

To prove her point he decided to speak making his presence known. "Err…excuse me." He raises a hand in front of the coach. "I'm Kuroko."

…

"KYAAAAA!?" shouted Riko in surprise.

The room was thrown into chaos, now that he showed himself to the world. "What! Since when were you here?"

"He was here the whole time." Shirayuki emotionlessly chirped.

"Seriously!? How can you tell?"

"Can't you?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Inside Riko's head as she tries to process the events: _'I didn't notice him in front of my eyes…!? Just now he said he was Kuroko!? Eeh!? It's like…he's invisible!'_ and so on as the number of sweat drops grew.

"Then that means this guy is from the Generation of Miracles!? He can't have been a regular…" a comment rose.

"Of course not. Right Kuroko?" Hyuga said.

He looked at them a passive face, "I've played in games…"

"Right?" the captain stopped. "What? _What?"_

' _Generation of Miracles? What's that?'_ Kagami thought.

"Take off your shirt." Riko ordered unnerving the blue-haired a little.

He took the white shirt off and when Riko viewed his stats, she looked stunned.

' _I wonder what she saw.'_ Shirayuki thought in her head.

* * *

It was dark now as Aika was walking home carrying a pair of grocery bags in each arm, her school bag was slung over her shoulder. Her hair was still tied in two low ponytails with the help of dark blue ribbons. She was still in her Seirin uniform since she went to the supermarket just after school had ended. A set of earphones covered her ears as they played music via Mp3.

She stopped when she saw Kagami playing in the basketball court in the park she was walking by from. Shirayuki changed her direction to the courts.

"Hey Bakagami!" she called making him mess up his stance and therefore the ball he accidently shot bounced off the rim and landing on his face.

He turned towards her with a pissed off look. "Snow…"

"Yes, me." Shirayuki said back as she took off the earpieces and stuffed them in her bag. "I see you still haven't changed at all you basketball junkie." She set the bags on a nearby bench and stretched her sore arms.

"Hey, I need to ask you about something. About Teiko Middle School and whatever of Miracles…" he asked ignoring her insult.

"From what I've heard in my entire week here in Japan, the Generation of Miracles is a group that's famous in the basketball world. They are prodigies that gathered in the same school; Teiko. They won all their games by a landslide. But now, the group of prodigies have gone their separate ways and attended different high school that have good basketball teams." She explained. "In fact I'm surprised that you of all people isn't aware of this. Perhaps I overestimated that small brain of yours."

"Oh shut up!" he retorted her mercilessness. "Haven't you been talking more often lately. I thought you were the silent type."

She merely shrugged. "I've gotten used to talking in conversations with all the tea parties I was forced into in when I was attending a girl's only private school in England. At least the tea was good. Besides I still have to make up six years' worth of insults on you." The last sentenced annoyed Kagami.

After getting over it albeit still pissed, he walked over to the stray, picking it up Kagami noticed a lone figure standing at the end of the street court. Just seeing the passive face on the other boy, he felt angrier. "When did you get here?"

"Nice to see you." Kuroko just said in his monotone voice similar to Shirayuki's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagami questioned a hand on hip.

"What are _you_ doing here by yourself?"

Hearing the mistake, Shirayuki voiced out her presence. "I'm here too." She lazily called.

"Ah." He turned and bowed to the girl. "I'm sorry. I forgot you were here. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Apology accepted." She returned in a neutral voice. "Nice to meet you, Kuroko."

The red head watched their emotionless exchange with a slight sweatdrop. It was like seeing two robots greeting each other. He already has to deal with one snow woman; he didn't want to deal with another of her kind!

"And as for your previous question." Shirayuki reminded before pointing a finger at her childhood basketball idiot. "Kagami here isn't necessarily doing anything besides being the meathead that he is and always will be." Her insult struck the red head as if and arrow pierced through his chest.

"Hey!" he yelled at her. The girl shifted her head in and uncaring manner and began ignoring him which irked the arrow she shot at him before.

"Is that so?" Kuroko commented.

Trying his hardest to keep a cool head, he faced the shorter boy who stood on the sidelines. "I was in America until my second year of middle school." He started by giving some background information. "I was really shocked when I came back to Japan. By how low the standards are here." He narrowed his eyes to show his seriousness. "I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play in matches that make my blood boil at full strength… But I've heard a nice thing earlier. It seems like there are strong guys called the Generation of Miracles in the same year. You were on that team, weren't you?"

Shirayuki sighed as she watched his one-sided exchange. _'I know that you want a challenge but seriously?'_

"I have a pretty good sense of how good others are. People who can succeed smell different from the rest." He threw the basketball in his hand to Kuroko. "But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you… You don't smell like anything. And your strength has no scent. I want to see for myself. You, from the Generation of Miracles, what kind of guy you are." Kagami ended with a smirked.

Shirayuki sighed, turning towards the boy in question, "You don't have to accept if you don't want to."

…There was no sound besides the rustling of leaves being blown by the cold, night winds…three figures stand silently on a basketball court.

It was until a single voice broke the silence. "…What a coincidence. I've also been hoping to play against you." He unzipped his jacket and threw it off to the side, appearing somewhat cool. "A one-on-one."

Hearing this Kagami smirked and Shirayuki, with her bags, silently moved off to the side to sit on a bench. She plugged her ears and pressed a random button on her Mp3 to listen to her music while the two boys played against each other.

"He is the idiot of all idiots…" she offhandedly muttered. It was as clear as day…the winner of the one-on-one that is. If only a certain tiger wasn't so blinded by rage that he could see that it was needless effort. "Begin!" she lazily shouted. But then a though occurred to her, _'But if he was so weak, why would he be in team of exceptionally strong people. Perhaps…could he be like me? A player that focuses more on a special skill than a physically strong constitution…Hmm…'_

Knowing the result of the match, Shirayuki dozed off from the beginning, thinking about what she should cook once she got home tonight.

She snapped out of her stupor when she overheard a muffled roar penetrating through her music. "Don't mess with me! Have you been listening?! You're overestimating yourself if you think you can win against me like that! I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!" Kagami snapped. _'To think you left such a nice impression when you challenged me!'_

"You can't be serious. Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started." Said Kuroko.

"Are you picking a fight?! What's your goal?"

He simply answered. "I wanted to see Kagami-kun's strength directly. Ah, and your dunks too." He added.

"What?" Kagami mentally sighed and face palmed as if suddenly tired. _'Geez… What the hell am I going… He's just weak to the point where he doesn't smell like anything… This is stupid…I feel like an idiot…'_

' _Yes you really are an idiot.'_ Shirayuki replied back in mind, reading his thoughts.

"Um…" Kuroko held up the leather ball.

"Enough." He said tiredly. "I'm not interested in the weak." Kuroko watched him drag himself towards the bench. Shirayuki tossed him his jacket and bag in which he caught without a problem. "Let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball. No matter what kind of beautiful things you can say about effort, it's an undeniable fact that you need talent in society. You've got no talent for basketball." He said.

The sharp sound of a hand hitting his back rang through the air as Kagami fell to his knees from the pain concentrated on his back. The culprit of the out of the blue slap in the back was none other than the white-haired female with her hands on her hips as she stood, standing directly behind the fallen figure of Kagami.

"I see…so even someone such as _Kagami_ could fall even lower than a scumbag." The pale girl noted, not even bothering to sugarcoat her words. "Although I pity all the scumbags out there for having to be compared to this moron of a Taiga." She casually added. "Haven't warned you to not get your head full of hot air?"

"D-damn you, Snow…" the fallen Kagami managed to cough up.

"I don't accept that." Kuroko suddenly voiced, gaining the two's attention.

Shirayuki childishly tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"To begin with, I love basketball. On top of that…I don't share your opinion." He said, looking down at the kneeling red head. "It is a matter of point of view. I don't care about who is the strongest."

"What did you say?" Kagami asked, getting up on his feet.

"I'm not like you or Shirayuki-san." He said. "I'm a shadow."

After the group parted ways, Kagami walked Shirayuki home since it wasn't far from where they were and his apartment was in the same direction. Through the entire trip, the red-haired Kagami kept muttering about things that the girl didn't bother listening to and firmly ignored. Other than that the two proceeded to walk to Shirayuki's place to put the bags of groceries away.

"Wait." Kagami paused in the middle of the way home. "Why am I the one carrying your bags?! **Dammit Snow!"**

Ignoring the raging tiger, Shirayuki continued walking thinking about what Kuroko said. _'Being a shadow…I wonder…'_

* * *

The day after, it was raining fairly hard and inside Seirin High's gymnasium were the members of the basketball team and there female couch who was no older than they were. The group of members was split between the freshmen who wore yellow and second years who wore blue. The white-haired individual stood on the court in on the yellow team.

"What?! A mini-game?" a freshmen exclaimed.

"I can't believe we're playing against the upperclassmen already."

"Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting?" Fukuda asked.

"If I remember correctly, they went to the finals just in their first year." Shirayuki silently recalled.

"That's not normal. Wait, you're playing Shirayuki-san? I thought you were the manager?" Furihata wondered.

"I am, but I'm also a player as well as a first year." She coldly replied.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Kagami cuts in. "It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones." He said with confidence and strolled to the center since he was tallest amongst them. "Let's go."

As Riko was about to blow the whistle, Shirayuki pondered a thought for a moment. _'Since this is only a mini-game, I guess I can hold back. There's no need to reveal all my cards until then.'_ She glanced at Kagami. _'Unlike a certain Bakagami I know of.'_

The sharp blow resounded through the gym as Riko through up the ball. Kagami and Mitobe jumped up to get it. Kagami, who was taller than the latter reached it first and directed it to the only white-haired individual on the court.

Shirayuki easily caught it and dribbled towards the hoop. Two second years were on guard to block her but she quickly maneuvered through them like on the first day of school when it was crowded to little to no space. Reaching the rim of the three-point line, she jumped and shot the ball. It was in with perfect accuracy.

"She's pretty fast." Izuki whistled. Mitobe agreed with a nod. "Her form is also polished. I wonder who she learned to from."

The next round, Koganei had the ball until it was stolen by a white-haired girl who tossed it to Kagami. He proceeded by jumping with great force and did his signature dunk, also slamming the one trying to block him down due to the impact.

"That dunk was unbelievable." Kawahara observed in disbelief.

"Amazing…" Furihata added.

"Showoff…" Shirayuki dully remarked.

' _They're better than I expected. Such destructive force for unpolished, intuitive play.'_ Riko analyzed.

Hyuga wiped his forehead with his arm, "This is unbelievable." He said. _'He's more than ready. He's a monster.'_

Throughout the rest of the game, the members of the freshmen kept passing the ball to Kagami. Shirayuki didn't necessarily care. All she did was penetrate their defenses and pass the ball to the brute of a friend of hers. She'd like to show off as much as possible unlike a certain someone. Currently they were in the lead. The girl glanced at the figure of a blue-haired boy. _'He hasn't been doing much…'_ Last night she came up with a theory on his so-called statement of his – calling himself a shadow. It took a while but it seemed to be a solid guess.

"I can't believe the first years are so strong." Hyuga commented while panting. The rest of the second years were pretty out of breath themselves.

' _It must've been a while since they've played, but I'm sure they're going to get serious soon enough.'_ Shirayuki perceived in silence.

"Kagami's doing it all himself!" Koganei noted.

She looked over her shoulder to see a pissed off red head as he watches the blue-haired Kuroko easily get his ball stolen away from him by Izuki.

"A steal?" Furihata announced. "It's him again!"

"Keep it together!"

' _For all the profound things he says, he can't play for shit!'_ Kagami thought as he sprinted to the end of the court. _'Guys who are all talk…_ ' The ball was passed to Mitobe who was going to dunk but Kagami jumped and slapped the ball out of his hands before it made it in. _'Piss me off more than anything!'_

"So high!" said Fukuda.

"Nothing can stop Kagami now!"

Riko blew into her whistle. Shirayuki was about to turn around but then sensed something in the air has changed. She narrowed her eyes.

"Time to put them in their place." She heard Hyuga saying.

"It's on." Followed Izuki.

' _The vibe that they're giving off has shifted.'_ It was too late to tell Kagami. Once the next round had begun, Kagami who was holding the ball was being defended by Hyuga, Izuki, and Koganei. _'Three?!'_ No matter where he turned, there was always a defender. _'There're desperate to stop Kagami.'_

"They're double-teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball!" Fukuda viewed.

"They have no intention of letting him touch the ball!"

The rest of the game continued on like this. Kagami was always being blocked off by someone and Shirayuki could barely manage to slip a few points in since the ball would always get intercepted before she caught it and there were no good offensive players around her to pass it to.

Two more points were added to the blue team's score when Hyuga tossed the ball into the hoop.

"They're good."

"There's no way we could have won."

"I've had enough."

All the negative thinking fueled Kagami's anger and he grabbed Furihata by the collar and yelled at him. Coming from behind, Kuroko kneed him in the…knees. Either way, Kagami dropped the guy's shirt and a look of anger burnt on his face.

"Please calm down." The shorter advised.

"You bastard…"

Shirayuki signed with an aloof face on her. She wiped away the remaining sweat that loitered her pale skin before coming over to calm the fire.

"Looks like they're fighting." Koganei said. "What's wrong?" he asked Izuki.

"Was he in the game?" the latter asked, forgetting of the blue head's existence.

"Kuroko? I don't know."

Kagami yelled at the Kuroko and tried to punch him in rage but they were dodged. Just then he grabbed the next of Kuroko's shirt and was going to yell again until Shirayuki slapped him in the back like the night before and wallowed in pain, glaring at the uncaring girl. She continued scolding him for losing his cool again.

' _Even I forgot, and I was the referee.'_ Then Riko's eyes widened in realization hit her. _'Huh? How long has he been in?'_

Shirayuki took a deep breath. She was going to start the game off with the ball, "Excuse me." Her attention focused on Kuroko who looked like was getting ready. "Could you pass me the ball?" he requested before moving somewhere else.

' _So he's finally going to reveal it. It's time to see whether my theory is correct.'_

With three minutes left on the clock, she casual dribbled in face of her defender. She glanced to her side and saw a blur of light blue and swiftly passed it to Kuroko. At this point, she payed extra attention in her observation.

The ball flew towards him. With a glanced somewhere else, Kuroko lightly touched the ball and redirected it upwards to the back of him. Everyone's eyes instinctively focused on the floating ball which landed towards Furihata. He looked puzzled at first but snapped out of it and then it into the net.

"It went… What?" everyone on the court was confused. "How did that pass go through?" Hyuga thought aloud, pushing his glasses up.

' _I see… So I was right. He's using misdirection. He's draw his opponent's attention away from himself and touches the ball for only a short period of time. To be more accurate, he's not using his lack of presence but directing his opponent's attention elsewhere. I've only heard rumors about it when I came here but he's definitely the invisible regular of Teiko who excels at passing. The sixth phantom member of the Generation of Miracles!'_

Throughout the course of the game, Shirayuki would pass the ball to Kuroko who invisibly passed it to whoever else, causing confusion towards the second years. She was the only one who could see Kuroko at all times and his hair helped in making him stand out. Eventually the ball was passed to Kagami who did a three-pointer. Now, the gap between both teams was just a mere point.

"I don't believe it! It's a one point difference!"

Koganei had the ball. He passed it to Mitobe but Shirayuki came in to intercept it, aiming it to Kuroko. It received the ball but then a sudden realization came to her, one which she had just forgot. _'Ah…Kuroko can't shoot much less do a dunk…whoops…'_ she casual brushed her mistake off.

"Go Kuroko!" his teammates cheered, unaware of his inability to score.

The ball bounced off the rim but then a large hand belonging to a red-haired owner got it and dunked it, earning the team two points. "That's why weak guys piss me off. You have to make the shot, dumbass!"

* * *

It was evening now. They went to a fast food restaurant for takeout dinner – Maji Burgers. There, Kagami ordered a monster-size mountain of burgers that everyone around him was gaping at. The girl walking just next to him held a tray with a dainty amount of food; a small paper bowl of nuggets and a cup of strawberry milkshake with the straw sticking out.

"I see your monstrous appetite hasn't changed at all…" the shorter of the two noted. She sighed and looked forward to realize they were heading to the same table as the bright blue-haired boy. She glanced at the idiot on her right. _'He really hasn't noticed yet…'_

As the two freshmen sat down – Kagami sitting next to the window while she sat facing it, in between the two boys – Kagami quickly unwrapped one of his burgers and took a bite.

Shirayuki glanced to her left, making eye contact with Kuroko and then sighed. "It's amusing how long it takes before he realizes you're here." She said in her typical cold voice but adding an amused undertone to it.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Kagami question whether she was talking an imaginary friend or was missing a loose screw.

"I think she's referring to how you can't see me."

The voice gave away Kuroko's presence. Kagami nearly choked and fell off his chair at his 'sudden' appearance. "Wah! W-Where'd you come from?! What are you doing?"

"Hello." Kuroko nonchalantly greeted. "I was sitting here first. I like this place's vanilla shakes." He stated in his blunt manner. "Actually I wanted to ask you something Shirayuki-san. How are you able to see me?" Even Kagami joined in on their conversation and was also curious.

"Hmm…well I was always extra sensitive about my surrounds since I was young so perhaps that's why I can sense Kuroko while others can't?" she stated it more of a question.

"Anyways go somewhere else." Kagami said.

"I don't want to."

"If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends!" Kagami complained.

"This is my usual hangout." He replied.

"Besides you were the one who came to sit at this table. I just followed." Added Shirayuki.

Kagami sighed and tossed him one of his burgers. "Here." He caught it with a slight puzzled look. "I don't like guys who suck at basketball. But you've earned yourself one of those."

Kuroko eyed the burger for a second but thanked none the less.

The only girl in the group silently drank her strawberry milkshake in peace. She was too tired from the afternoon's mini-game to poke fun of Kagami. She'll let him keep his peace for now.

After their little dinner together, the trio walked home together in the bustling city around them.

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami brought up the question. "If I played them now, how would I do?"

"You'd be destroyed instantly." Kuroko bluntly answered. Kagami grew a tick at his brutal honesty. He didn't bother to sugarcoat his words; it reminded him of a certain someone as well.

"Instant K.O." Shirayuki added salt to the wounds.

"Do you have to put it like that?" Kagami bellowed.

Ignoring him, Kuroko continued. "On top of that, the five prodigies have all gone on to play for their own schools. There is no mistake that one of them will be standing at the top."

Hearing this, Kagami couldn't hold back his laugh in delight in which gained the attention of the two. "That's great. That's the kind of thing that light a fire in me. I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player."

Kuroko innocently looked at him while still drinking the remaining of his milkshake. "I don't think that's possible." This ticked him off again.

"Hey!"

"I can't picture that either." An invisible arrow was shot at his head. Kagami slowly turned his head to glare in pain at the white-haired girl who idly hid behind Kuroko while childishly sticking her tongue out.

"If you have a hidden talent, I wouldn't know." Kuroko continued. "But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet." He compared to emphasize the Generation of Miracles' prowess. "You can't do it alone. I've also decided." He firmly said, "I'm a supporting actor, a shadow…but… A shadow will become darker if the light is stronger. And it will make the white of the light stand out. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan."

Kagami couldn't help but grin, "Ha! Look who's talking. Just do what you want."

Shirayuki hummed in amusement before pointing to herself. "Then I'll help you two out as well. I'll be Kuroko's second light in case Kagami starts to burn out."

"I will do my best." Kuroko smiled.

* * *

 _Little Snow White made a pact with the Red Tiger and Pale Ghost who now live under a newly established kingdom called Seirin. They shall serve a great purpose in this saga. For better or for worse._

 _Next Up: Snow White is assigned a task to infiltrate into a neighboring kingdom of Kaijo._

* * *

 **Shirayuki is suppose to be like another Kuroko to annoy Kagami and because my theme for her is also snow, she is suppose to be portrayed as a more cold and quiet person like in the prologue.**

 **The reason why she's talking a bit more and poking fun of Kagami every time she gets is because during the six year gap, she learned to be more assertive, I guess you can say, and as for the latter the reason for that is because she's making up for her six years of absence by teasing the red head to no end. This will be toned down to match her personality in the next chapter. Think of as a second Kuroko (sort of...).**


End file.
